


The Best Thing [podfic] by MayFairy

by Pippip_hurray



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, whouffaldi, whouffaldi podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippip_hurray/pseuds/Pippip_hurray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor walks in on Clara dancing and singing- badly- in the console room of the TARDIS.  His hearts never stood a chance.<br/>12 audio minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing [podfic] by MayFairy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591747) by [evilqueenofgallifrey (MayFairy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayFairy/pseuds/evilqueenofgallifrey). 



**[Stream and download](https://soundcloud.com/pippip_hurray/the-best-thing-by-mayfairy/) **

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic for a story that isn't mine. First uploaded. Woo! I'm going to need a better microphone setup, though. Thank you so much, MayFairy, for the permission to do this.


End file.
